


Ouch I Didn't Mean To Say I Love You

by rawfrenchtoast



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DNF, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Men Crying, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, and they were ROOMMATES, dreamnotfound, sapnap is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawfrenchtoast/pseuds/rawfrenchtoast
Summary: George gets cheated on and his heart shattered.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), George - Relationship
Kudos: 54





	1. Why Today?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've written. please be nice and leave a kudos if you like it :)
> 
> I listened to Violent by Caroles Daughter while writing this.

His foot was heavy on the pedal as he sped home. After 4 years, everything crumbled in one night. Tears filled his eyes, but he didn’t want the dam to break because he didn’t know if they would ever stop. Every minute he got closer to his empty bed, his heart broke a little more.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
George and Eloise had been together since junior year of high school. They met in freshman biology, but George didn’t get the courage to talk to her until a drunken New Years Eve party and somehow he woke up next to her the next morning. The following week they went on a proper date. He had been waiting for his moment for years. George made sure everything was perfect for her.  
Their whole date he was dripping with sweat and anticipation. She looked stunning. A gorgeous blue sundress, matching sneakers, and soft silver jewelry decorated her soft figure and made George’s heart throb. She was everything he ever wanted and more. They spent the evening at a quiet dinner and a walk around the city. Her laugh was music to his ears and her smile lit up his own. When it was finally time to take her home, they got in the car and she talked about all the things that made her happy. Rainy days in April. Kittens. Plants. Sappy 2000s rom-coms. Daffodils. (He made note of that last one for the next time he’d see her.) She was bubbly and electrifying and when he walked her to her door, he finally felt the electricity. She took his face in her hands, looked into his soul, and pulled him in for a soft kiss. George was in heaven.  
And now four years later, he was in hell.

Today was the anniversary of that date and he was going to her apartment to surprise her. He was finally ready to propose. With the help of his friends Dream and Sapnap and her friends, he picked out the perfect diamond for her. A beautiful gem set in silver to match the necklaces she adorned every morning. It would have looked beautiful on her hand. He picked up their favorite sushi, daffodils, and a small stuffed frog. Everything she loved and the man who loved her most.  
When he went in, the lights were dim and the bedroom door was closed. This wasn’t too odd, she had been working late and longer hours to help finish financials from the holiday season. She was probably just laying down. He quietly shut the door and carried his small gifts to the kitchen. He set up their dinner, put the flowers in a small vase, and put the ring in the frogs hand and hid it in the cupboard.  
Slowly he approached the bedroom, but as he got closer he noticed things were definitely off. He found her shoes thrown about, her work clothes were haphazardly strewn across the couch, and he noticed another pair of khaki pants. His heart was starting to tear as he stood outside the door and listened. 

“Mmmm Jake….” he heard her moan through the oak. More muffled moans and noises came from the room. His hands were shaking and his mind was racing. _Maybe she’s watching a video. Maybe it’s just porn or a movie or something. I know she loves me. _He rationalized. Trying anyway to think about the worst scenario.__

__His heart finally cracked when he heard a man say, “Yeah baby, tell me how mucch better I am than that stupid boyfriend you have. You know he could never be this good to you.” He slammed the door open and there she was. Another man in the bed they shared most nights when they weren’t at his house. George’s slippers from this morning were still in front of the closet. His towel and his toothbrush still in the attached bathroom._ _

__One tear broke from his dam and he cursed himself for it and vowed to hold them back until he got to his bed. He stood there in silence, unable to form any coherent sentence. The first words came from Eloise, “George, please listen…” She started, but he promptly cut her off.  
“What the fuck, El. We’ve been together for four fucking years and this is what you do to me. Fuck you, El.” He spit poison and anger that came straight from his heart.  
“George, it's… it's a thing, but we can talk about it...” she tried to reason with him.  
“No, El. I gave you all my trust and I thought you wouldn’t break…” tears continued to burn his eyes.  
“I’ll clean up and maybe we can make it up. We’ll talk about it.” She continued to beg.  
“I think we’re both a mess.” He grabbed the bedroom door and slammed it shut behind him. He snatched up his car keys and ran for his car. He heard her yelling after him, but he refused to turn around. Face the woman who dropped his heart and allowed it to smash into millions of pieces.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
He made it home and cringed at having to face his housemates. He didn’t want them to know. They couldn’t know what happened. _How was he supposed to call himself a man when he was cheated on? _He sucked his sobs into his throat and dried his glassy eyes. Collecting as many pieces of his heart into his arms, he unlocked the front door and prayed his friends weren’t in the living room. Much to his horror, they were right in the kitchen and waiting for him in silence.__  
“How did it go?” Sapnap asked excitedly. “Was it exactly how you had planned? Did she say yes?” His brilliant grin slowly sank when he saw the sadness in George’s eyes.  
“George? What happened?” Dream asked gently.  
The pieces of his heart were getting harder to hold. They felt like cement blocks in his arms. His tears started to pull at his eyes again and he had to fight harder than ever to keep them back.  
“It’s al-alright…” he croaked. Heart slipping out of his arms and shattering on the floor all over again.__


	2. I'm (not) Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George pretends he’s fine and he definitely doesn’t need to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I didn’t expect to get anything out of my first chapter, so I’m super excited to keep writing!
> 
> I’ll do updates on my twitter and TikTok both @ rawfrenchtoast :)

“George, please let me in. I’m here to listen and be there. I’m worried about you, dude.” Sapnap called through the door. After the confrontation in the kitchen, George locked himself away and refused to speak to anyone. He had everything he needed in his room: his pc, a mini fridge, a bathroom, and his bed

It had been three days since he’d seen Eloise and she was the only thing he could think about. Her smile and sweet disposition occupied his thoughts and her betrayal occupied his heart and everywhere he looked he saw her. They put together his shoddy IKEA bed frame and picked out the comfy linens when she started to sleep over. He had an extra gaming chair for her to watch while he played or streamed. Everything he had done for four years was for her.

“George, can you a least make a sound so I know you’re alive?” Sapnap broke through his fog and brought him back to his life and the dwindling supply in his fridge.

“Hi, sap,” he groaned in response. It’s not that he didn’t want to talk to him, he didn’t want to talk about her.

“OH WOW!! You’re breathing. Now open the door. I know you’re getting hungry.” Sapnap was right. George’s stomach was turning and yelling. In retrospect, chips and mars bars and cola are not very filling.

“Promise you won’t make me talk. I don’t want to talk.” George wanted to draw the line early so that he wouldn’t have to deal with the pity.

“Fine, fine, fine. Just let me in.” George pulled open the door and was immediately tackled by Sapnap. “I missed you, George. It’s not fair to lock me out forever.” Sapnap sat up next to George and started to pout.

“I’m sorry, but can you blame me? I know you and Dream would have never let me be. I needed time to be alone.”

“George, I saw you playing bedwars. You could’ve at least let me play with you. We  
didn’t have to talk.”  
“You’re not really that good, Sap. I needed to actually win to feel better.” Sapnap gave George a little punch after that last one. _It feels good to banter with him, I missed him._

“What have you been eating… and please tell me more than junk.” Thee younger looked around the room looking for any sign of sustenance, but of course there were only chip wrappers and empty soda cans. Slowly, he began to collect everything up and put it into a trash bag. George just sat on the floor and watched his room be tidied. “I know you probably don’t want me here, but my best friend can’t be sad AND in a dirty room, that would just be too much. Dream’s out, do you want anything from the store?”

George thought about it for a second, before smirking and saying, “Some more mars bars and soda if he could grab some. I’m running out as you can tell.” He gestured to his room and giggled.

“That’s not funny.” Sapnap tried to be serious before breaking out into his own laughter. “Do you want to watch a movie or anything?”

“No, I’m fine,” _not really_ , “Thank you for coming in, I know I’ve been a little quiet.”

“It’s alright, dude. I love you. Please come out sometime, and I’ll text Dream to get anything you need and a little something for dinner.” Sapnap smiled and closed the door, leaving with the trash bag. George collapsed back onto his bed. He hadn’t been on twitter for almost a week, and he hadn’t streamed in almost two. George didn’t care much what the fans thought, but he didn’t want to upset them by disappearing.

**George** | _@GeorgeNotFound_

Hey guys! I’m sorry I haven’t been posting.  
I’ve had some family things come up, but I’ll  
be back super soon! Love you guys! :]

George sat back and watched as kind messages piled in from his fans. He knew that his tweet would keep them quiet for a little while, and hopefully keep them from asking. George ditched his phone and went to shower.

Along with locking himself away, he also hadn’t showered and he was starting to notice the smell. His phone was buzzing, but surely it was just his friends and mutuals supporting him and helping to do a little bit of crowd control. He tuned out the sounds and started the water. For the first time in three days, he looked in a mirror and oh boy he was a mess. His hair was greasy and dark bags hung under his eyes. He also had permanent tear marks from crying. _Wow, I look fucking awfu, Sapnap was right about needing to leave my room._

Steam began to fill the room and fuzzy his reflection. Finally the shower was hot enough to get in. The water washed over his head and ran down his back. It felt so good to be so warm. Besides the hug from Sapnap, George hadn’t felt warm in awhile. Actively trying to have a clear mind, he washed his entire body with care. He started with his legs and a super soapy loofah, moved up to his torso and chest, then each arm. At the end, he massaged shampoo into his skull. If he rubbed it in deep enough, maybe he could clean the memories of Eloise from his brain. He rinsed the shampoo and grabbed the conditioner that she also picked out for him. George liked the feeling of the conditioner. It was silky and made his hair shine. He knew to let it sit and reached for a face wash. He scrubbed the tear stains and chip residue from his face and paid special attention to his cheeks and nose.

After a while, he washed out the conditioner and turned off the water. He didn't know how long it had been, but he finally felt good. Wrapped in his towel, he plopped down on his bed and noticed his door was slightly open. He couldn’t fully see what or who was outside, but if it was anyone they were gone when he went to investigate. What he did find was bags of chips, colas, a mars bar, and a small McDonalds bag. The food might have been cold, but the kindness from his friends warmed his heart. He collected the gifts and closed the door.

Unsurprisingly, the McDonalds was a little cold, so the french fries were soggy, but it was the best meal he’d had in days. Rounding out the meal with the mars bar, he felt stuffed. He noticed his phone was still buzzing. It had been a little less than two hours since he had tweeted, so he knew it most likely wasn’t from the tweet.

_10 missed calls from El <3\. 12 unread messages from El <3\. 2 unread messages from Drem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying my story so far. I'll be updating pretty regularly. Drink some water, make sure to eat dinner, and tell your favorite person you love them. <3


End file.
